


Swing Sets and Silly Smiles

by TheZubat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flush Crush, Flushcrush, Homestuck - Freeform, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[i wrote this a long time ago when i was newly into homestuck]<br/>Homestuck troll Gamzee Makara falls in love with the human reader (female) after the players of Sburb/Sgrub have been transferred to earth post game and they are currently going threw collage and trying to lead normal lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> (*a lot of people where i live have no idea wife beaters are actually just called tank tops. we are idiots :P i honestly dont know why, but i mean, just in case you dont know one of the terms or something thats there)

Gamzee walked down the hallways of the collage was currently in, him and the rest of his troll friends had become accustomed to the 'school-life' they had to endure (or enjoy depending on the troll you asked), he strolled absentmindedly around the campus, eventually making it outside and he just looking at the clouds or trees planted in the court yard he past as he waited for his moirail to get out of his class. The two had chosen the same collage to attend since Gamzee didn't want to be left alone and Karkat didn't think he could handle it alone any how. Over the fence that closed in the campus and over the street was a play ground that normally small children played it, normally around now no one would be out there but a motion caught his attention -which that in and of it's self was a bit of a feat- he looked over to see a girl around his age swinging. Being a bit curious and having nothing better to be doing (other than the shit ton of homework he never did) he sauntered over to the black railed fence and leaned on it to get a closer look. The red fence around the park was a bit taller, and it had a gate -probably so the kids couldn't run into the street- but behind the brightly colored fence was a smiling face, coming closer and then going back farther away from him.  
The girl swinging had on a black hoodie with matching jeans and chucks, that was really the last thing the boy noticed, first was that smile. Her smile was relaxed but also blissful, this emphasized a bit by her eyes being closed in a relaxed way. He didn't like it when her (h/c) hair would block it when she fell out of the air on her return decent.  
Suddenly there were grey fingers snapping in front of Gamzee's face, bringing him out of his trance. He looked over to see a shorter troll with much smaller horns, his moirail Karkat. Gamzee smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair,  
"HeY bEsTfRiEnD!"  
"GOG DAMN IT GAMZEE, IVE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES? WHAT DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHEN YOU ZONE OUT LIKE THAT, OR DO YOU EVEN THINK AT ALL?!" He was irritated but not all that angry, Gamzee could tell just by the volume, not that he wasnt yelling.  
"SorRy KaRbRo, I jUsT fOuNd A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe!" when the boy looked back, fallowed by his friend, he frowned at the slightly swaying swing where the girl used to be.  
"A FUCKING PARK?! GAMZEE THATS ALWAYS FUCKING BEEN THERE! JEGUS, SOMETIMES I WORRY ABOUT YOUR GOG-DAMNED THINK PAN."

The two went over to the parking lot where Karkat parked his car; he had gotten a grey drop-top since he still hated red and didn't much care for other colors -unlike his friend who was more than disappointed when Karkat had refused to buy a neon colored one- and because Gamzee's horns couldn't fit into most other cars. The two got in and started home, Karkat ranting about the homework he had to do and about how he most likely would have to do Gamzee's as well, but the purple clad troll had already spaced out thinking about 'the girl with the smile'.

********

Gamzee was spaced out in class, just looking at the patterns in the wood of the table in front of him. When he looked up he thought he saw something familiar, he focused for a minute before realizing that the girl in the bottom row was the same one he had seen a couple of days ago. He had kept going back to the picture in his mind and wondering why the girl was smiling like that and then sometimes wondering if that's the same look he had when he had his pies? wow, a pie would be awesome right now. And then he was zoned out again going off on random tangents of thoughts before returning to the one about the girl when every one started to get up. he got up and grabbed his black book bag, which really only had empty bottles of Faygo in it since he had drank all of them today, and tried to find you to go talk to you. He saw her with her head down and then a swarm of collage students in a rush scurried to the door and she was gone again.  
He growled a bit and headed down with every one else -some of them hearing the growl and giving him space- and he went outside to be attacked by the bright sun light. Living in a world where you were awake in the sunlight and asleep when it left was weird, but the sunlight on Earth wasn't as harsh as it was on Alternia. He wondered around again, looking for Karkat since he forgot where he was told to meet him to go home; he heard a squeak that made his ears flick once in annoyance before turning to see what the high pitched noise was. The park across the street again, and again the girl was there, swinging. She looked a bit sad and wasn't swinging as high as she had been the other day, but that seemed to change over time as she swung higher he smile got brighter and she stopped having her head hung so low and depressingly. He wondered why she did that. The smile on her face made him grin, it replaces the lazy smile he always had and Karkat noticed it as he walked up.  
'AGAIN WITH THE PARK?!' Karkat looked over at it but then saw a girl in a black hoodie with blue skinny jeans and black chucks. Then he noticed that Gamzee was wearing a black hoodie too, instead of the purple jacket he normally wore,  
'OH GOG, HOW CAN THAT EVEN--' he cut off his own thoughts as he finished closing in on his friend and grabbing his sleeve while heading for the car.  
Gamzee was startled a bit when he felt the tug and was going to snarl at who ever was disturbing him until he saw it was Karkat and just fallowed with a 'HoNk'.  
[on the drive back to the apartment]  
"SO ITS THE GIRL?"  
"WhAt?"  
"WHAT YOU WERE STARING AT YOU IDIOT, WAS IT THE GIRL?"  
"Oh, Ha, HoNk, YeAh. ShEs GoT a MoThErFuCkInG wIcKeD sMiLe."  
Karkat shook his head and couldn't help but smirk a little thinking that his dopey friend sounded like something out of a RomCom.  
"HeY bEsT fRiEnD?"  
"WHAT?"  
"HeHeH, hOnK, sO dO yOu!" He then proceeded to pinch the smaller troll's nose and honk at him before receiving a rant about it, which he pretty much just ignored and went to other thoughts.

 

Gamzee layed on his back in his human bed, messing with his bottle he had opened a few minutes ago, his room was littered with them since Karkat and himself rarely cleaned anything until Karkat would roll his ankle on something and go on a rampage breaking things and throwing things away. One time resulting in accidentally tossing out the remote control to the DVD player- a devastating thing to the movie addict.  
Karkat popped into Gamzee's room to see him eating his pie only a finger full at a time and questioned it only a half second before going about his business;  
"HEY ASSHOLE, TEREZI SAID THERES A PARTY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN, DO YOU WANT TO GO? I'M GUNNA GO MEET HER THERE."  
Gamzee looked over and gave a lazy grin,  
"SuRe ThInG kArBrO." then he swung himself off his bed and went to the closet to get his shoes, just comfy purple ones to match his t-shirt. His jacket and jeans were black though. Karkat looked him over noticing the change in clothing -and half wondering if he had already had the clothes, stole them, or miraculously came up with the money to get them some how. Deciding it was better not to question it -and honestly figuring he wouldn't get an answer with in reasonable time- he left the room and lead his over sized friend to the car.

********

Gamzee was making a fool of himself, dancing to the music that blared from the stereo a long with a few Trolls and a bunch of humans. After a long while, he got thirsty and noticed with a frown that he forgot his soda on the bed at home so he went to the fridge only to find apple juice and milk -neither of which he particularly liked- and then just got water from the sink. He walked back into the living room of the house and noticed a girl sitting on a chair with her knees pulled up on it and a laptop in her lap. Gamzee smiled and went up to her,  
"HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr!"  
She jumped at his voice and stared up at him a bit scared and slammed her laptop shut. She didn't look like the same smiling girl he had seen at the park and he frowned a bit,  
"I dIdNt MeAn To AlL uP aNd ScaRe YoU."  
She hung her bead a bit and looked up at the boy from below her eye lashes, maybe she was scared of him? A voice snapped Gamzee out of his thought,  
"Hey, What Happened, I thought we were gunna hack theth lootherth?"  
Gamzee saw a lanky male come out from around the corner; mostly black clad but his jacket was black with yellow horizontal stripes and his shoe strings were yellow too. Not to mention he had 4 candy corn colored horns, grey skin, fangs, and red-and-blue glasses.  
"SoLbRo!" Gamzee hugged the hacker nerd, Sollux, and laughed with a couple of honks, gaining a few stares from human strangers.  
"Hey Gamzee, I didnt know you were here, did KK bring you?"  
"YeAh MoThErFuCkEr! IsNt It GrEaT!?"  
"Hey!" a new voice, kind of irritated, chirped in, "Dont call him that!"  
The two boys looked down to see an angry girl in a chair. Yep, the same girl Gamzee loved seeing smile, was now glaring at him and emanating her own aura of rage. Sollux chuckled at Gamzee'e exasperated frown and confusion of what to do.  
"Ith all right ___, He jutht more or leth utheth 'motherfucker' or 'motherfucking' ath commath. Hith name is Gamthee"  
"Gamzee?" She was making sure she got it right- sometimes she wasnt sure with her friend's lisp. Sollux nodded and leaned on the chair with the arm that wasnt coiled around his husktop.  
"MoThErFuCkIn' RiGhT sIs!"  
"Gam, Thith ith ____. The goeth to thcool with uth."  
Gamzee didnt even know that Sollux had gone to school with Karkat and himself, mostly since Sollux was a hard guy to find when he wanted to be and had decided not to let any one know where he lived when they got to Earth, having had enough random visitors and such. Knowing how nervous his friend was he made a suggestion,  
"How about we forget the hacking and get out of here?"  
She nodded and got up, Gamzee grabbed her arm, evoking more fear from the girl,  
"No WaIt! I... Uh... CaN a MoThErFuCkEr Go WiTh You?"  
Sollux looked half annoyed but mostly bored and then spoke as he used his powers to push the two out of his way, also separating them,  
"Yeah, thure, but jutht dont tell anyone where we live, okay?"  
Gamzee just smiled and nodded, fallowing ___ and Sollux.

 

********

Gamzee woke up on the couch in ____'s and Sollux's apartment; Sollux had driven the two of them there and then they had all watched movies while Sollux typed away on his husk top. Eventually he had gotten ____ to stop being so nervous, along with the goofy antics of Gamzee to aid, and the two ended up talking about random stuff. The high blooded troll smiled a bit and then rolled from being on his back to on his side and wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure he had fallen asleep on. She hadn't woken up yet so they stayed like that for a while until Gamzee's phone went off -obnoxiously loud- and Scared ____ enough for her to jump nearly knocking Gamzee down off of it. When she realized what the noise was, she sunk her face into her sleeve covered hands with her face bright red. Gamzee grinned, sitting up and ruffled her messy hair before answering the phone,  
"WHERE THE MOTHER FUCK DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT!? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU GOG-DAMNED IDIOT!?"  
"KaRbRo! WhAtS uP mY wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKiN--" He got cut off by Karkat,  
"DROP THE SHIT AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? YOU DIDN'T GET INTO TROUBLE AGAIN DID YOU!?"  
Gamzee smirked, looking over at the girl who had gone to the other side of the room and was wide eyed at the phone, most of her face still covered by her sleeves and still really red,  
"NaH bRo, Im FiNe. IlL bE HoMe LaTeR. HoNk!" And then he flipped it closed again before Karkat could rant any more, which he was probably doing even though no one could hear him.

Sollux entered the room in his shorts he slept in,  
"Wath that KK?"  
"HoW dId YoU kNoW? It MuSt Be A mIrAcLe! HoNk" Gamzee smiled big, showing off his sharp teeth. Sollux just crossed his arms over his chest and hung his head, he had long since learned that arguing with this idiot about miracles and such just didn't work, not to mention that he got unbelievably angry some times.  
A sad groan from the corner of the room caught both boy's attention; ____ turned red again when she realized she had accidentally done it out loud, and answered the question she could see on Sollux's face.  
"I-i didnt mean too... I just saw that Gamzee's face paint got on my hoodie." She looked down at the bit of over sized hoodie that hung in her lap that was white where he had been sleeping.  
"Jutht wath it ___." Sollux told her before going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

_____ went down the hall, fallowed by Gamzee and reluctantly took off her hoodie, under it was just a simple black tank top / wife beater(*) and it was pretty tight and looked old, mostly due to the hole just above the him of the shirt showing her skin. Gamzee's face turned a slight purple at the minuscule amount of skin, but mostly because he actually got a look at her body frame now. ____ started the wash and waited against the wall with her arms wrapped around her middle just under her bust. Her face was red due to her own embarrassment at not having her 'safety blanket' on. 

 

.::____' POV::.  
I felt my face get hot again, it did that a lot. I wanted him to stop looking at me, his face paint was kind of funny before, but now that it was smeared and parts missing, it was kind of scary, and he just kept looking. I wanted to pull my hoodie out and just wear it all wet and hide in my room. Sollux was my best friend, so not wearing it around him was okay some times, but i wished id seen the giant troll fallow me when i went to do this; he was pretty funny, and really sweet, and acted mostly like a child when he wasn't spaced out. I guessed he was hooked on some kind of drug, especially since it was pretty normal for collage kids, even I smoked some times. Eventually i looked over at him and tried to smile, honestly I couldn't tell if it worked or not,  
"Why don't you go wash your face off? The partys over and your paint is all messed up."  
After a moment he asked where the bathroom was and i pointed to the light coming from an open door like literally two yards away. He walked past me, his elbow brushing against my arms made me recoil a bit but he didn't notice and he just went into the bathroom and started running the water. When he came out, he was looking a bit to the side for some reason, he looked like he was actually looking at something instead of avoiding eye contact, but there wasn't anything on the walls here, so it confused me a bit but then when he turned towards me I saw the thee scars on his face. I hadn't been able to when he had all that paint on ((obviously)). He seemed to notice me staring and looked away again.  
"SoRrY iF iT mOtHerFuCkIn ScArEs YoU sIs." He sounded so sad it kind of broke my heart. Had he not noticed all of mine? That actually made me giggle a little, not that I really knew why it did. He looked at me with confusion. Guess I had to actually show him.  
"Gam, I have more than you, cant you see?"  
"MoRe WhAt SiS?"  
I rolled my eyes a bit, not really irritated but it just happened, and walked into the light from the bathroom and it fully illuminated all the scars across my arms and shoulders- some of them were from my self, some weren't. He looked really sad when he saw them, his mouth opened a bit to say something but I just shrugged and walked back into the shadow of the hall way. I sat next to him and waited on the washer again,  
"HoW dId AlL tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN hApPeN?" There was no happy honk at the end and it made me rather sad not to hear it and at how sad my scars had made him, I thought he would worry less about his own when I showed him mine, but I guess I screwed that up too.  
"Lots of things, but it's okay." A few seconds passed and then he sat next to me and hugged me. My breath caught in my throat and I tried not to cry. Why did I even want to cry!? Eventually I forced the feeling down and smiled up at Sollux when he came into the hallway and gave me a beagle, He had another plate for Gamzee but set it next to my leg and then sat next to that and ate his own.  
"I cant believe youre letting him thee you with out your thweater." He commented, making my face heat a little bit. Sollux was like my best friend, brother, and 'magic-homework-fixer' all in one. Not to mention people stopped messing with me once I started hanging out with him. Something he had done his first year of school there had made most people scared of him and his 'powers' -which you had to note he pretty much never used any way- but what ever he did he wouldn't ever tell me and eventually I just stopped asking.  
I picked up Gamzee's plate and nudged him with the elbow he was leaning on. He looked at me and I smiled a bit, he returned it ten-fold and then I handed him the plate and watched him eat hungrily. It was funny.  
The washer beeped so I put my half eaten bagel down and went to change my hoodie to the dryer when suddenly everything went black. I jumped a bit and pulled what ever was now on my head up from my eyes to see a chuckling Gamzee -now with out his jacket. I looked at myself to see his jacket on me, 'wow, its even bigger than mine' I noted.  
"YoU cAn Up AnD wEaR tHaT iF yOu WaNt TiLl YoUrS iS dOnE, hOnK." He paused and I smiled at him, a full smile this time, "Or LoNgEr..." He said it much quieter this time and I saw his face turn purple; sometimes Sollux's face would turn yellow when I made fun of his lisp in good fun -which I stopped doing- and he had explained that trolls had different blood colors and such, so you guessed that was Gamzee's blush; It explained the purple clothes he always wore at least.

********

.::Normal POV::.  
A few weeks had past and Gamzee walked down the steps to meet ___ so they could go down to the park. She explained that swinging was her favorite thing to do. Something about it felt like flying to her. He smiled a bit at her, she had the hood from the jacket he gave her resting on her head while she played with the strings. At some point, Gamzee noticed the black one had been to hot for her so while she was sleeping and he was staying over he switched it for the stripped one he had, which made her happier.  
"WhAts Up My MoThErFuCkIn WiCkEd SiS?!" he picked her up by one of her hands and got her onto his back so he could piggy back ride on him to the park. She had stopped protesting it about two weeks ago, giving up on the argument since she never won.  
"Nothin really," She wrapped her arms around his neck area and her legs around his torso, once again reminded of how short she was- especially compared to him, "I got you some soda though, I'll give it to you when we get to the park."  
and excited 'honk' triggered his sprint to the park across the campus and past the street. Once they had made it there -in record time- Gamzee took off his little human the same way he had put her on and she went to go sit on the swing set like always. It really was the only thing she did here; she took 3 bottles out from her book bag and set two of them where Gamzee put his book bag while waiting on her, handing him the third. She figured out that his favorite was grape Faygo, which was great for her since she liked the strawberry version. He took it happily and went on about miracles and such. ___ Listened but knew she didn't have to pay full attention in all honestly, she started swinging and smiling at the feeling. The wind rushing past her, the force she used in her legs to gain the movement, the rhythm of it all.  
"____, YoU kNoW, yOuRe My MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCle?"  
____ opened her eyes and looked at him as she fell back down, she didn't pump her legs any more; she was confused by his words and would have asked what he meant if it wasn't for the face he was giving her. He had stopped painting his face after the party so she assumed he had done it just for the occasion to be silly. She continued to slow down until she was barely moving, and she still couldn't think of anything to say which made her blush just grow further and further the whole time.  
"WoUlD yOu Be My MaTeSpRiTe?"  
She looked into his indigo eyes with confusion, she knew Sollux had said something about that once when she bombarded him with questions, then it clicked,  
"Go out with you?"  
"...."  
___ stood up and hung her head, turning slightly away from her friend,  
"I... I don't really know you that well Gam. I only met you a few weeks ago." she started shaking a little bit, it was mostly the fists she had pressed to her face- a nervous thing she did. Gamzee regretted asking her now,  
"____ YoU dOn'T hA--"  
"I gotta go home... Please dont come over tonight."

Gamzee jumped up and started to run after her but stopped. He stayed there for a while just looking where ____ had run and disappeared and then grabbed his bag and the rest of the grape Faygo, putting them inside, when he heard Karkat call him from across the street. How could that have gone so wrong?

Gamzee got into Karkat's car and felt tears pricking his eyes as he glared at the dashboard. The whole ride home was silent but when e waited for Karkat to open the door, the smaller boy turned to his friend and looked up, fully concerned about his friend.   
"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" No cursing, no rant, no anger.  
"...."  
"ANSWER ME!" okay, a little irritation now.  
"NO!" Gamzee glared at the door, trying to mentally open it, not wanting to buy another one. Karkat jumped a bit and looked at the handle of the door before deciding on what to do. He tried to give his giant friend a hug but only got brushed off and then the door got kicked in.  
"GOG DAMN IT GAMZEE! NOT A-FUCKING-GAIN!"  
The two yelled at each other and chased each other in attempted murder for nearly three hours before Karkat got Gamzee to spill his guts.  
"SHES A BITCH DUDE-" he got cut off by a punch to the shoulder and a glare both from his moirail, "OKAY OKAY FINE. i'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.... GIVE ME A DAY OR TWO AT LEAST, JUST.... JUST DONT BREAK ANY MORE SHIT!"


	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i wrote this a really long time ago, so rereading this, i know its crap and im sorry.

.::The next night::.  
-Karkat's POV-  
I closed my laptop after talking to Sollux for nearly an hour. All the shit he said was kind of pointless seeing as ____ rarely came out of her room, and when she did, she avoided him and said it was 'nothing'. The only thing he said that some what pointed to how ___ felt back was that she wouldnt stop crying, which was barely any help at all. I sighed and cautiously walked to the other side of the apartment to where the bed rooms were when i heard a voice, it actually sounded like... singing?

"So now i'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked away inside this grave  
And now I'm hoping for a way I can be saved,  
(I can be saved)  
You know that there will come a day,  
When I'm just gonna have to change,  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
(yeah)

 

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Fall in love"  
I leaned against the door to Gamzee's respit block, it was definitely him. I slowly pushed the cracked door open,  
"GAM?"  
He stopped singing when the door opened and didn't look at me,  
"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SING.... WHAT SONG IS THAT ANY WAY?"  
"JuSt OnE oF _____'S fAvOrItEs... ShE pLaYs It A lOt."  
I smirked a bit,  
"DO YOU KNOW THE WHOLE SONG?" He nodded' yes' to me from under the arm he had draped over his eyes. "GAM, I CANT EVEN FATHOM HOW YOU CAN REMEMBER LYRICS BUT NOT SHIT ELSE, BUT JEBUS I THINK I JUST SOLVED YOUR PROBLEM!" He looked over at me with an unsure look, "JUST LET ME GO TALK TO CAPTOR AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!" and with that he bolted back to the computer.

.::Sollux's POV::.

I sighed, still listening to the sniffles and random sobs of my room mate, no fuck that, she was my best friend on this planet! And I couldn't do anything to help other than sit here and talk to KK... Oh, hes back already?

CG: I THINK I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO FIX THIS SHITHIVE MAGGOTS SITUATION!  
TA: how?  
.::readers don't get to see the next part of the convo because I say so :o) HoNk! just read on my wicked motherfuckers!::.  
-normal POV-

 

Gamzee looked over his shoulder for the millionth time. Karkat said to go to this park he hadn't ever been to, but he hadn't been able to walk into it. He had been told;  
"SING WHAT EVER SHITTY ESCAPE THE FATE SONG IS HER FAVORITE AND JUST WALK IN!" but it seemed so stupid, and why was he here so late? Groaning, he started singing and walked in like he was told to.  
"I could've found a better way,  
You know I never should have stayed,  
I could've said the things that I believed were wrong,  
(you know you're wrong)  
Now you're saying that it's late,  
It doesn't matter what I say,  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
(yeah)

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love

So now i'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked away inside this grave  
And now I'm hoping for a way I can be saved,  
(I can be saved)  
You know that there will come a day,  
When I'm just gonna have to change,  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
(yeah)

 

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Fall in love

You know I found, a small paper,  
You lied about, You lied about...  
You know I found, a small paper,  
You lied about, You lied about...

You lied to me, lied to me

You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl,  
That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love,  
Difficult, so very typical,  
You are the kind of girl,   
that makes me fall in love,

Fall in love..." When he trailed off he noticed a long row of swing-set and only two people sitting on them; Captor at _____ who were both looking at you, and both obviously shocked. Sollux knew the plan but until he had heard Gamzee singing he seriously doubted it would work. Both boys looked at _____, she brought the sleeves of Gamzee's jacket up to her face to hide it. Sollux's face snapped to Gamzee in hopes there was more to this plan in case this happened. Gamzee took a deep breath once he noticed he had been holding it and closed his eyes....  
"A withered past and a blurry future,  
My hearts on an auction,   
It goes out to the highest bid. 

I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,  
But there is an option, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.

It's dead   
One last chance to reverse this curse,   
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,   
And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.

A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,   
A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.  
There is a light on in the back of this house,   
But you're not around, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.

It's dead   
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.   
And now I see you've got something to prove,   
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,   
And to, the girl, that filled my dark.

Last night I had the weirdest dream,   
That you and I drove off the darkest streets,   
Passing through these city lights,   
Closure for the kids that died. 

One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,   
And now I see you've got something to prove,   
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth. 

One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,   
And now I see you've got something to prove,   
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth. 

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love.   
And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark."

When he finished he opened his eyes to see Sollux smirking by himself on the Swings and panicked for a second before a sniffle right in front of him made him look down to see a red faced ____ who was.... smiling!?  
Purple tinted tears started gathering under Gamzee's eyes - that smile was literally to just die for, he couldn't even believe the mirthful messiahs could have made it. He leaned down and hugged the girl,  
"Im So MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy ___." he rasped, clutching onto the girl and picking her up. She wrapped around him out of habit.  
"Don't be, I screwed up. I just got scared when you asked me..." She trailed off. Gamzee looked up to find Sollux and thank him but he apparently had left already, oh well, he'd have to thank him and Karkat both later.  
"SiS, I dO lOvE yOu, BuT i'D nEvEr MaKe YoU dO aNyThInG yOu DiDn'T wAnT tO."  
____ didnt say anything for a while, just buried her face into the boy's neck and played with his hair and it worried him a bit. He walked over to the swings and sat down in one with her in his lap and started swaying back and forth; he couldn't really swing because he was to tall and he didn't want to knock her off either.  
"Gam?"  
"YeAh?"  
"I love you too."  
Gamzee smiled a bit and hugged her again


End file.
